The IMperfect Mystery
by FlowingwithWords
Summary: In a twist of fate, an unusual event that occurred in school bring these two unlikely people together.
1. Prologue

"H-help… help me! Someone, please-"

The classroom of class 3B was dark. It was almost night time. Rows of wooden desks were neatly arranged with the chairs placed on top. At the far end of the classroom, a person was tied to the blackboard as she struggled helplessly. Her efforts were futile.

"Please…someone… please!" she screamed against the pair of school socks that was tied snugly around the lower part of her head, her screams muffled.

The classroom door opened slowly with a creak. Soft, yet somehow menacing footsteps echoed throughout the room.

"Stop struggling, _bitch_. Your efforts are futile," a girly, high-pitched voice drifted in.

It was a girl, too. Due to the darkness that settled around her, one could not decipher her exact features. However, it was obvious that she had long hair that was of a light colour. Her skirt swished around her legs every time she took a step.

"My, my. How pathetic you look," the girl knelt down in front of her victim, the blade in her hand gleaming in the moonlight. She leant forward so that she could speak directly into her victim's ear.

"I will make you suffer, Yukiko Kagome."

* * *

**Hallo:) Ahem... so sorry about the short chapter. Anyways, I'm very glad that some people have already read this! /smilesmile/ It makes me really happy. As you know, I'm writing a mystery here, so it will be a great help if you can provide some suggestions and give comments! (They're the same thing, basically) So that's it - see you in the next chapter:)**

**FlowingwithWords~**


	2. Chapter 1

Hinata Kaori was trudging around aimlessly in the school compounds as usual when she saw her idol a few yards away. It was pretty obvious to spot him as that blond hair of his was just unmistakable.

"Noburu! Nobu-kun!"

"Whaaaat-" the bespectacled boy replied lazily as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Come with me to see Kise-kun! Come-" Hinata began dragging the grumbling Noburu as they trudged towards the direction of the basketball court.

* * *

Kise was in a foul mood. Oh, he was in a really bad mood indeed. Well, firstly, he had flunked all of his classes. Again. And that cruel (cruel!) Kurokocchi-why couldn't he be nice enough to lend him Midorimacchi's favourite pencil? If he got his hands on it, he could have been freed from remedial classes! What's worse, his homeroom teacher had decided to pair him up with 'the hardworking and determined' Rei Himura in order to pull his grades up! Ugh- could today get any worse?!

I suppose I could woo her with my looks, he muttered with a smirk.

"She's probably too smart to fall for that," a voice travelled from behind him.

"Ah-Kasamatsu Senpaiiii!" Kise cried before running forward towards his favourite team mate.

Kasamatsu chunked him hard on the head with his fist and glared, "Don't ever run to your senpais like that!" He stepped aside before the half-beaten and half-sobbing Kise could crush into him.

Kasamatsu cleared his throat in anxiety as he tried to introduce Kise to the person standing behind him, "B-by the way…"

Kasamatsu cleared his throat once again, "B-by the w-way, Kise-"

Kasamatsu cleared his throat another time, "By t-the way, Kise. T-this is uh… uh… R-re-rei H-hi-himu-himura…"

Silence followed.

"Who?" Kise was extremely confused. By the looks of his senpai, who was blushing profusely and getting all nervous, he must be trying to introduce him to a girl. Wait-did my senpai get a girlfriend? Is this what it is about?

"Congratulations, senpai!" Kise immediately stepped forward to slap Kasamatsu on the back, his eyes filled with happy tears for his friend, "Is that what you are trying to tell me? Are you and your girlfriend getting engaged?"

"WHA-KISE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Kasamatsu's face was a deep red as he flipped the yellow haired dork-head to the ground and stepped on his face a few times in fury. "WHAT?! WHERE DO YOU HEAR THAT SHIT FROM?"

"You were mumbling on and on and your face was red, so I thought-" the crying Kise tried to explain. However, before he could finish, he noticed the person standing behind Kasamatsu.

And froze.

It was Rei Himura.

* * *

**Hallo.**

**Eheheheh... (evil laughter) A cliffhanger. Don't you think Rei can be (just maybe) a suspect? Do you think she could be the killer herself? So... how do you like the story thus fair? Comments, comments, anyone?**

**FlowingwithWords~**


	3. Chapter 2

"Step aside, please," Rei said coolly, before brushing Kasamatsu aside. She bent down a little so that Kise's face was level with hers.

"Are you Kise Ryouta? I am Rei Himura. Yoroshiku," she gave him a calm smile while extending her palm out for a handshake.

All Kise could do was stare. Now wonder everyone says she is scary… even I feel scared. So intimidating. He finally noticed he had been staring at her for the last 5 seconds.

"Oh! Uh-uh… Sorry. I mean, hello. I am Kise. Just call me whatever you deem fitting," he gave her a crooked smile, trying to see her reaction.

Rei dropped her hand (Kise must have forgotten about it) and stood up.

"Alright then, I will call you Ryouta. Miko-san had asked for me to mentor you from now onwards. Let's get started then," she turned around and began walking towards the classrooms block.

Kise, upset about his failure to dazzle her and her way-too-formal way of calling him, began to stand up. Even Kasamatsu was left staring at the departing figure of Rei.

"She's so…" he began.

"Scary," Kise finished.

Kasamatsu nodded, "Well, the best of luck to you. I got to go." He gave Kise a wave before leaving.

That was when Kise realised that Rei had disappeared. She was nowhere to be found.

"Rei, Rei-chan! Wait up!"

* * *

Hinata glared daggers at the tall and elegant girl as she watched her and Kise walk together into the block where all the classrooms were.

"Neh, Nobu-kun. What do you think the two of them are doing?"

"Hmm? You mean them? Dating, I suppose. It's not long before they began making out and doing unfriendly PG-rated stuff in the back of a classroom. I just don't get it. What's so good about Kise Ryouta? He just got a pretty face. I've got a pretty face too, you know," Noburu wiggled his eyebrows seductively at her.

Hinata was not amused. You could practically see her face turn red in fury.


	4. Chapter 3

"Uh… Rei-chan?" Kise asked hesitantly. He still found it extremely difficult to communicate with the girl. That did not mean he found her quite fetching, though.

"Please don't call me 'Rei-chan', Ryouta," she replied, glancing at him before turning her attention to the book in her hands.

"Please don't call me 'Ryouta', Rei-chan," Kise answered back with a smile as he bounced his basketball along the corridor.

Rei glared at him, her eyes flashing. He froze.

He still could not identify the colour of her eyes. It was a mixture of a shade of dark blue and red, which brings out the sharpness of them. I wonder if she realised people are scared of her due to her unusual eye colour? Kise thought as he stared back at her.

It was Rei who turned away first. "Initially, you said it was fine for me to call you whatever I like as long as it's fitting. Therefore, 'Ryouta' seems fitting to me," she replied after a while.

Kise was definitely enjoying this. "However, people always call me 'Kise-kun', and there are lots of people who know my existence. So, 'Ryouta' does not seem fitting to the public's eye. Don't you think so, Rei-chan?"

Ha. Let me see how she will reply to this. Kise smirked inwardly.

However, Rei did something unexpected.

"Gomenasai, Kise-kun! I did not realise that until now!" she faced him and did a ninety-degree bow.

"EH-EH-EHH? No, I didn't mean that! I just…" Kise still found the whole thing incredible as he tried to escape the whole situation.

"We're here," Rei stopped in front of a classroom abruptly.

"Eh?" Kise asked, still overwhelmed, "3… B?"

"Yes. Come on," she opened the door and the two of them stood still, utterly horrified by the sight before them.

* * *

**THE NIGHT BEFORE**

"Neh, Yukiko. How do you feel about this?" the girl whispered sweetly into her ear. With a grin, she grabbed hold of Yukiko's slim fingers, which were once painted bright pink in colour, now wet and sticky with her own blood.

"No-no-!" she resisted, thrashing about uselessly against the black board.

The girl smiled before using her knife and sliced, pulling the blade back and forth, back and forth, slowly, against Yukiko's index finger.

"This is what you get for not listening. This is what you get for taking what's mine!" the girl widened her eyes before laughing maniacally. The finger dropped to the ground.

"More? Do you want more of your body parts taken off?! Come on," she grabbed her other fingers and began doing what she was doing before. "Come on!"

Yukiko screamed-


End file.
